Una nueva historia
by MaKa Grandchester
Summary: Terry se casó con Susana y Candy se da cuenta del error que cometió al permitir que Terry se alejara de ella. Tratando de redimir los errores del pasado, esta vez será Candy quien deberá luchar por el amor de Terrence ¿Podrá recuperarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y a todas: desde hace casi un año que estuve leyendo fics y recien ahora me anime a intentar hacer algo, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste y por supuesto que me ayuden con sus comentarios.

Saludos!

Capítulo I

¿Se puede dejar de amar?

La mañana aun era fría o por lo menos eso era lo que podía percibir a través del camisón de dormir que todavía llevaba puesto. ¿De qué servía comer, dormir, sonreír e incluso vivir ahora?

Estaba segura que su corazón no volvería a sentir, que en su vida no volvería a salir el sol.

Pero en ese momento comenzó a retractarse de su pensamiento anterior, claro que podía sentir, ya que su alma no le pesaría de aquella manera si no sintiera el dolor que albergaba. Y junto a aquel dolor percibía un fuego que le quemaba por dentro y que solo le hacía sentir peor… rencor, sin duda, odio, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no tener odio y rencor contra la vida por siempre haberle negado todo lo que anheló? ¿Cómo no tener odio y rencor contra el destino por haberle arrebatado a aquel que por primera vez la hizo sentirse en casa?

Un suspiro que escapa de su boca la hace volver a la realidad, lo que le hace notar que una suave y solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla. Mira la hora y se da cuenta que ya se le hizo tarde y que en menos de veinte minutos pasarán por ella.

Se levanta corriendo al baño, toma una ducha corta y se viste con lo primero que encuentra sobre la silla…. En ese momento recuerda que nuevamente olvidó lavar la ropa e instintivamente una mueca infantil se dibuja en su rostro como respuesta a su descuido.

¿Tan desagradable te resulta mi presencia que me recibes con esa cara?

¡Archie! – gritó la rubia y corre a lanzarse en brazos de su primo – Que gusto me da verte.

Así parece – dijo el elegante joven mientras tomaba el rostro de su prima entre sus manos para poder mirarla a lo ojos.

Se me hizo eterno este fin de semana, desde que Albert se fue a vivir a la mansión me he sentido muy sola – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Pero si eres una testaruda, Albert, Annie y yo te hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Tu sabes que con Albert en casa nadie se atrevería a importunarte.

Lo sé, pero lo que aun no me convence si es peor oír todo el día a la tía abuela hablando o mejor dicho criticando todas las decisiones de mi vida o oírme a mi haciendo lo mismo – replico Candy.

Difícil decisión, la verdad es que para mí también resulta complicado decidir cual de las dos es más molesta – dijo pícaramente Archie tratando de alivianar el tono que había tomado la conversación.

Y efectivamente, la rubia le enseñó la lengua en señal de respuesta y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír distraídamente, tal cual como lo hacían varios años atrás, allá en Lakewood, cuando su vida era mucho más simple y cuando sus amados Anthony y Stear los acompañaban con sus risas.

La brisa otoñal comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más vivida a medida que el sol se ocultaba, pero al parecer el frío no era un impedimento para que él continuara parado en el balcón, con la mirada fija en un pasado que sus pesares distorsionaban.

Toda su vida había culpado al resto de sus rencores y odios, todo lo malo solo había sido culpa de una madre ausente y un padre autoritario, por lo mismo el a tan corta edad se había convertido en un asiduo visitante de tabernas y bares de mala muerte, también por su culpa nunca había podido ser un adolescente normal, sino que debía esconder su real carácter bajo una máscara de insana rebeldía, pero por sobre todo culpaba a sus padres de haberlo convertido en una persona que no sabía cómo amar.

No pudo reprimir una risa sarcástica, saber amar, ja, ¿cómo se puede saber amar? Sin duda el nunca en su infancia había recibido o profesado amor, hasta que la conoció.

NO, no puedo pensar en ella, no de nuevo, ella fue lo suficientemente clara, no quiere volver a verme.

Demonios – gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la biblioteca y lanzaba contra la pared todos los objetos que se encontraban al alcance de sus manos.

Así continuó por horas, descargando su ira contra el mundo, pero sobre todo contra el mismo, porque por primera vez sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más por su infortunio, ya que el único culpable había sido el.

La tarde había transcurrido rápidamente, Candy no podía recordar otra tarde tan perfecta como la que acababa de pasar junto a sus amigos, con el cálido sol que da paso al otoño iluminando las doradas hojas de los arboles que adornaban aquel prado.

Pudo trepar a los arboles, comer de los ricos dulces que habían llevado para su pic nic y además aprovechó al máximo la compañía, luego de una larga semana de soledad.

Annie, Archie y Albert sabían de la pena que Candy sentía, por mucho que ella había intentado ocultarla era solo cosa de mirar sus verdes ojos carentes de brillo para comprender que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza y para entender en quien pensaba cada vez que su mirada se perdía.

Pero ¿qué podían hacer? Sabían que no podía tocar el tema, ya que de hacerlo Candy solo reaccionaría interiorizando cada vez más su dolor, pero aun así sabían que tenían que hacer algo y habían decidido que ese sería el día.

Chicos por favor, necesito hablar con Candy ¿Nos podrían dejar un momento? – preguntó Albert cuando habían terminado de tomar un café en su despacho.

No hay problema – dijo rápidamente Archie mientras tendía su mano a Annie como una invitación a salir de la habitación.

Bueno, estamos solos Albert, puedes comenzar a regañarme – dijo Candy mientras hacía el ademan de acomodarse en su asiento.

No Candy, mi intención no es llamarte la atención, tu sabes que hay un asunto pendiente entre nosotros.

¿Asunto pendiente?, discúlpame Albert pero no sé de qué me hablas.

Candy, ¿olvidas que yo estaba ahí?

¿Ahí donde?

Por favor no juegues conmigo, yo te vi mientras preparabas tu viaje, viví junto a ti la emoción de el reencuentro y también te recibí cuando a tu regreso te desmayaste en mis brazos hace dos años atrás. Tú me pediste que guardara silencio, y así lo hice, he mantenido mi palabra porque me prometiste que solo sería cuestión de tiempo, pero…

¡Albert, basta! – dijo Candy levantándose – por favor no…

¿No qué? – insistió su padre - ¿Qué no te lo mencione? ¿Qué no te lo recuerde? Hasta cuando vas a temer oír el nombre de Terrence.

Basta Albert por favor – rogó.

No, basta tu, por mucho tiempo me mantuve al margen pero ya no más, no voy a permitir que te sigas extinguiendo pequeña. Si después de todo este tiempo te has dado cuenta que no puedes vivir sin el, entonces vete tras el y no regreses hasta que lo recuperes.

No puedo hacerlo, ya no puedo, es muy tarde – dijo Candy al borde del llanto.

No, nunca es tarde para reparar un error pequeña, menos si de eso depende nuestra felicidad.

No Albert, tu no entiendes, yo….

Claro que entiendo, sé que no es fácil reconocer los errores, pero yo sé que el entendería.

Por favor escúchame – lo interrumpió- yo ya lo intenté, fui a New York, lo busqué pero el…

¿No te recibió? – volvió a interrumpirla el patriarca – pero ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

Albert ESCUCHAME – estalló finalmente la rubia – fui yo quien finalmente no quiso verlo, porque al llegar a New York y al ir a buscarlo al teatro me enteré que Terry… se había casado con Susana.

¿Qué? ¿Se casó con Susana? – preguntó nuevamente el rubio sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

Si, luego que vino acá a Chicago a buscarme hace un año atrás y yo le dije que no me volviera a buscar y que regresará con Susana, me di cuenta del error que había cometido y me marche a New York con la esperanza de pedirle perdón, pero cuando lo fui a buscar, me encontré con su amiga Karen, Karen Claise y ella me dio la noticia, me dijo que hacía dos semanas Terrence se había casado con Susana Marlow y que en ese momento se encontraban de Luna de Miel en Los Angeles. – termino diciendo Candy y sin poder seguir aguantando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos se lanzó a los brazos de Albert.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te guardaste este dolor para ti sola? – le pregunto conmovido Albert.

Para que te lo iba a decir, iba a lograr con eso calmar mi pesar

Quizás no, pero si podrías haberlo compartido conmigo y habría sido de cierta forma más fácil de llevar.

Mientras Albert la abrazaba, Candy derramó las lagrimas que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, en los brazos de su padre adoptivo sintió que el peso que llevaba en su corazón iba aminorando un poco su carga.

Albert – preguntó después de un rato - ¿Cómo se hace para dejar de amar?

No lo sé pequeña, solo sé que nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – dijo Albert sonriendo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos igual que aquella vez tantos años atrás cuando debió consolarla tras la muerte de Anthony.

Candy lo miró directamente a sus celestes ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tienes razón, ya no más – dijo decidida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Una nueva ilusión.

Buenas noches mi amor – saludaba Susana mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su recién llegado esposo. – ¿que tal el trabajo?

Agotador – fue la única respuesta que salió de su boca.

Todas las noches las charlas eran bastante similares, ella le preguntaba acerca de su día y el respondía de mala gana o con monosílabos, tomaba su cena y luego se iba a encerrar a su escritorio donde se fumaba unos cigarrillos acompañados de unos vasos de whisky. Luego se dirigía a la alcoba donde se acostaba sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.

Desde que se casaron ella había sido lo más comprensiva posible, no le exigía que cumpliera con sus deberes de esposo ya que entendía la situación por la cual el había prometido desposarla y ella misma se ilusionaba pensando que con paciencia lograría enamorarlo, pero luego de seis meses de vida conyugal el ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de mantener una conversación de más de cinco minutos con ella.

Susana solía culparse por la situación, ya que luego del accidente y al ver su extremidad mutilada se sentía repulsiva y no culpaba a Terry por no tocarla. Por lo mismo y con el fin de agradarle asistió religiosamente a su terapia que luego de algunos meses, le permitió abandonar sus muletas y caminar con una moderna prótesis, la cual le daba una apariencia que a su parecer era casi normal.

Pero a pesar de tantos sacrificios, el siguió comportándose de manera indiferente, por lo cual comenzó a pensar que el problema no provenía de ella, ya que había comprobado que seguía siendo una mujer deseable, sino que el problema provenía de él, y esa noche estaba decidida a comprobarlo.

¿No quieres que te prepare un baño? Así yo podría darte un masaje – le preguntó dulcemente.

No – dijo Terry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Espero todo el día este momento, en el que por fin llegas a casa para poder conversar contigo, tratar de compartir nuestras vidas como se supone deben hacerlo los esposos. Pero tu solo llegas, comes, con suerte me diriges la palabra y te vas a encerrar a hacer quizás qué en tu escritorio ¿o acaso crees que no me di cuenta cuando los sirvientes tiraban a la basura la mitad de tus muebles destrozados? – gritaba Susana al borde del llanto.

¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? – le preguntó fríamente.

Porque aunque a ti te parece que no es así ¡ Vivo en esta casa! Te puedo oír gritar y destrozar tus muebles, te puedo oír sollozar todas las noches mientras deambulo por la casa peleando contra mi propio insomnio. Tu y yo Terry padecemos la misma enfermedad, tu sufres por ella y yo por ti…

En estos seis meses que llevamos de casados he intentado que me quieras, pero tu al parecer ni siquiera me ves, a pesar de que duermo cada noche a tu lado. Desde nuestra noche de bodas que no has vuelto a tocarme y yo… - esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Susana ya no pudo más contener su amargo llanto.

¡Así que de eso se trata todo esto! Si quieres que te haga mia solo faltaba que me lo dijeras – sentenció Terry mientras avanzaba a ella con mirada fría.

¡NO! – gritó Susana – no quiero que me hagas tuya, lo que quiero es que tu seas mio.

Susana –balbuceo el actor.

Cuando Terrence desposó a Susana, siempre lo hizo con el fin de cuidarla y reparar el daño que el había causado y si bien el tenía claro que no la amaba, tampoco era su intención hacerla infeliz, y el llanto desesperado de su mujer lo había conmovido.

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – pensó – yo le prometí que sería feliz.

A paso decidido caminó hacia Susana quien seguía llorando apoyada en el sillón, la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Susana temblaba ante cada roce de su cuerpo contra el de él, levanto la mirada hasta encontrase con aquellos profundos ojos azules que en ese momento estaban inexpresivos. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de el.

Te amo Terry – balbuceo antes de cerrar los ojos y encontrar los labios de su esposo.

El momento se hacía eterno, cuantas veces soñó con que este día llegaría que ahora que se cumplía no podía con tanta felicidad.

Lo siento Susana… no puedo… perdóname – dijo súbitamente Terry un segundo antes de consumar el beso.

Soltó a su mujer, quien no pudiendo resistir más se derrumbó sobre el sillón que había sido su soporte, llorando desconsoladamente mientras el joven actor salía raudo de la habitación.

Flash back.

Aquella noche creí que por fin tocaría fondo, "Romeo y Julieta" había sido el éxito de la temporada en Broadway y tal como lo predijo Robert mi interpretación como el joven enamorado me había catapultado a una fama con la cual no estaba preparado para lidiar.

Los periodistas me perseguían a donde fuera, querían conocer cada detalle de mi vida y cada mañana podía encontrar en los periódicos sensacionalistas una nueva mentira acerca de mi vida amorosa, sobre todo en lo que concernía a mi malograda ex compañera de reparto… Susana Marlow.

Por más que habíamos intentado mantener en reserva lo concerniente al accidente, los periodistas lograron acceder a la cruel verdad "(…) _Y en un acto de amor, la joven actriz se lanzó contra su enamorado logrando así salvarlo de una muerte segura bajo aquellos focos metálicos. Pero lamentablemente ella no corrió la misma suerte, teniendo que ser operada de urgencia. _

_Si bien los médicos gracias a su diligente trabajo lograron salvarle la vida, este acto heroico le traería a la emergente estrella consecuencias terribles, una de sus piernas debió ser amputada._

_Luego de tan trágico accidente las especulaciones con respecto a la pareja de jóvenes actores han sido numerosas, algunos dicen que Terrence prometió casarse con ella, otros dicen que la abandonó a su suerte, rumores que han ido creciendo luego de que el joven fuera vinculado amorosamente con su co estrella Karen Claise. ¿Cuál será el desenlace real de esta trágica historia? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. (…)"_

Si bien los periodistas habían logrado descubrir la verdad del accidente, que equivocados estaban con respecto a mi vida… ¿Karen y yo? Que locura, si supieran que desde hace mucho tiempo solo una mujer podía llenar mi corazón, pero yo lo había arruinado todo, cuando planee nuestro reencuentro jamás pensé que las cosas saldrían así.

Yo sabía que tenía un deber con Susana, mal que mal, había salvado mi vida pero eso no era una razón para adquirir un compromiso mayor con ella que el de una amistad eterna y mi promesa de que la protegería toda mi vida tal como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

Luego de haber aclarado mis ideas me paré frente a la puerta de las Marlow dispuesto a terminar con mi impuesto compromiso con Susana.

Buenas noches señora Marlow – salude cordialmente.

Buenas noches Terry, me alegro que por fin aparecieras. Ahora que las funciones por fin terminaron creí que vendrías más seguido a ver a Susy – fue la respuesta que obtuve de mi "suegra".

Mamá, no comiences por favor – escuche decir a Susana desde el pasillo.

Buenas noches Susy.

Buenas noches Terry, me da gusto verte – responde Susana con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿quieres tomar algo?

Un té estaría bien – respondo.

Mamá ¿podrías? – pide Susana.

Ya vuelvo – dice la señora Marlow saliendo de la habitación.

¿Cómo has estado querido? Ahora que por fin terminó la temporada supongo que has tenido tiempo para descansar… ¿sabes? Estaba pensando que nos haría bien salir de vacaciones, no sé, quizás ir a la playa, un poco de sol nos vendría muy bien a ambos y mi familia posee una hermosa casa en California …

Susana basta – la interrumpo de repente - tenemos que hablar.

Esta bien , si no quieres ir a la playa no hay problema, podríamos ir a otro lugar, al que tu quieras ¿o acaso prefieres quedarte en New York? – vuelve a insistir ella.

No, de hecho tengo planeado un viaje… Susana, me voy a Chicago.

¿A Chicago? – pregunta incrédula.

Si, tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes…

Con Candy.

Si, con Candy. Susana, tienes que comprender, no podemos seguir con esta farsa, tu sabes que te quiero, pero también sabes que aun estoy enamorado de Candy, y esa es una verdad que ya no puedo seguir ocultando.

Terry – me dice Susana mientras comienza a llorar – por favor vete, no quiero verte.

Pero Susana por favor entiéndeme…

¡VETE! – me grita mientras comienza a llorar amargamente.

Yo, lo siento – le digo mientras me dirijo a la entrada esperando no toparme con su madre.

Salgo de la casa rápidamente y a paso raudo me dirijo a estación, mientras camino pienso como las cosas se me salieron de las manos y como permití que en ese transcurso la persona a la que amo saliera herida.

Aquella noche de nieve en la que nos dijimos adiós sentí como mi vida terminaba, ella me pidió que le prometiera que sería feliz, pero ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que mi felicidad solo la puedo obtener a su lado?.

Tomo el primer tren que sale a Chicago con la esperanza de que ella no me hubiera olvidado y que me siguiera amando como yo ¿será eso posible?. Con mi corazón lleno de ilusiones abordo el carro que me llevaría a ella.

Te amo pecosa – dije en voz alta en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha.

Fin Flash Back.

Con que ilusión fui a buscarte Candy, por primera vez en mi vida había sido capaz de reconocer mis errores y había tenido también el suficiente coraje para tratar de remediarlo. Si hubiese sabido con lo que me iba a encontrar allá en Chicago…

¿Cómo me olvidaste tan rápido? ¿Tan poco valió para ti nuestro amor que me pudiste reemplazar tan rápidamente?

Esos eran los amargos pensamientos que acompañaban a Terrence Grandchester, quien encerrado en su escritorio bebía su tercer vaso de whisky.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí les va el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Espero sus comentarios!

Capítulo III

Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso

Bienvenida a casa Candy – dijeron unos sonrientes Archie y Albert en la entrada de la mansión Andrey.

Gracias chicos, es bueno estar con ustedes otra vez – dijo sonriente – pero lamento mucho que por mi culpa la tía abuela haya dejado la casa.

No es tu culpa, la tía Elroy es una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones sin la influencia de nadie – dijo seriamente Albert – además hace tiempo que moría de ganas de volver a Lakewood.

Pero bueno, todavía no llevas ni 5 minutos en la casa y no permitiré que te deprimas por cosas que no tienen remedio – dijo animadamente su primo – mejor vamos a acomodarte en tu habitación.

Esta bien, quiero acomodar mis cosas para que podamos cenar juntos ¿les parece? – pregunto la chica.

Es una cita – dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó un segundo antes que los tres rompieran en sonoras carcajadas.

A pesar de el tiempo que a Candy le había llevado tomar la decisión de mudarse con Albert a la mansión, no se arrepentía, ella sabía que la única razón para haber estado tanto tiempo sola era ocultar lo que había pasado con Terry, pero ahora que su padre lo sabía, no había más necesidad de seguir en su ostracismo. Además había llegado el momento de dar un cambio en su vida y replantearse su futuro, dentro de unos meses cumpliría los 18 años y ya era tiempo que tomara las riendas de su destino, por lo que había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Albert para entrar a trabajar con el en las empresas de la familia, haciéndose cargo del área social y filantrópica de las distintas instituciones que dirigía el clan Andrey.

Candy estaba muy emocionada con su nuevo proyecto, ya que este le permitiría además mantenerse en mayor contacto con el Hogar de Pony, que era uno de los centros que estaría bajo el riguroso cuidado de la rubia, y también contaba con Annie, quien como futura esposa de Archie la ayudaría en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Sin duda su vida había comenzado a cambiar, las cosas ya no se veían tan grises como antes, y Candy ya no se reprochaba cada 5 minutos por aquel error que había cometido hace casi un año atrás.

FLASH BACK.

La noche era fría, Candy había terminado su turno en el hospital y se disponía a irse a su departamento, estaba muy cansada, ya que para mantenerse ocupada trabajaba turnos dobles.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle que la llevaría a su hogar, cuando vio a un hombre parado en la vereda opuesta, estaba apoyado en un árbol, vestido con un abrigo largo, sombrero y bufanda, por lo cual solo podía ver sus ojos, unos ojos profundamente azules que le hacían sentir una sensación de deja vu que no podía explicar.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual decidió apurar el paso, ya que ese hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Camino inquietamente hasta que llegó a su casa, introdujo nerviosamente la llave, hasta que se sintió segura en el resguardo de su hogar. Todavía no sabía que había sucedido con ese hombre de ojos azules que la había estado mirando, mientras caminaba sentía como si alguien la siguiera, pero cada vez que volteo a comprobar, no se encontraba con nadie.

Parece que me hace falta descansar, ya comencé a imaginar cosas – dijo Candy en voz alta mientras se daba un ligero golpe en su frente.

TOC TOC TOC.

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta, se acercó a abrir y lo que vio la hizo lanzar un grito. Parada frente a ella estaba el hombre que la había estado mirando cuando salía del hospital.

¿Qué quiere? Lárguese de aquí antes que comience a gritar – rugió Candy.

¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no me reconoces? – pregunto el hombre con un dejo de pena en la voz mientras comenzaba a sacarse el sombrero y la bufanda que le cubrían el rostro, pero para Candy, ese gesto ya estaba de más, porque desde que dijo la primera palabra, había reconocido al dueño de esa profunda voz.

¿Terry? – dijo Candy mientras el terminaba de sacarse su disfraz.

Hola pecosa – dijo con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro – ¿me vas a invitar a pasar?

Oh, perdón, por supuesto adelante – dijo nerviosamente – ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿un té?

Si, gracias – respondió Terry mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas.

Y dime, ¿qué hacías disfrazado? No sabes el susto que me diste.

Lo siento pecas pero desde el estreno de "Romero y Julieta" parece que me he vuelto algo conocido y ya no puedo salir a ninguna parte sin encontrarme con un reportero impertinente que quiera retratarme a mi y a quien este a mi lado, por lo mismo esperé a que llegaras a tu casa para hablar contigo, así no corríamos ningún peligro y además nadie nos molestaría – dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo – y tu Candy ¿cómo has estado?.

Bien, con mucho trabajo… Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó secamente Candy.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te da gusto saludarme? – le pregunto el joven burlón.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso, me alegra mucho verte, me da mucho gusto saber que estas bien, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no esta con …?

Candy, por favor, realice un viaje muy largo solo para verte, podemos dejar esa conversación para más tarde y ahora ser solo un par de amigos que comparten una taza de té y se ríen de todas las cosas que han vivido.

Está bien – se rindió la rubia, ya que en verdad no quería saber que había pasado con Susana, o por lo menos no quería saberlo todavía, quería aprovechar el tiempo que Dios le estaba regalando lo más que pudiera – dime entonces… ¿Cómo está tu madre?.

Y así los dos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una conversación como las que solían tener allá en Londres, hablaron de sus dueños, sus pesares, sus anécdotas y así los dos sintieron nuevamente como si nadie más en el mundo existiera.

Las horas pasaban y la noche comenzaba a ceder.

Candy, recuerdas cuando estábamos en Escocia y te prometí que algún día veríamos juntos el amanecer acá en América.

Si, lo recuerdo – fue el día antes de que me besaras, pensó la joven.

Bueno - dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Candy para ayudarla a pararse – creo que ha llegado el día de que cumpla esa promesa ¿quieres ver el amanecer conmigo Candy?

Terry – dijo Candy – si quiero.

Así de la mano los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la ventana, el cielo ya comenzaba a pintarse de distintos colores, entregándoles a la pareja uno de los momentos más hermosos de sus vidas. Terry abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el viento primaveral de la madrugada, ante el cual Candy se estremeció. Entonces el actor pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la joven para cubrirla del frió y la acunó contra su pecho.

Es muy hermoso – dijo Candy – casi tan hermoso como ese amanecer que vimos juntos en Escocia.

Tienes razón, este será otro momento inolvidable para mi pecosa, junto con aquel amanecer, nuestro paseo en caballo y nuestro último baile, ¿Lo recuerdas Candy?.

¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? – pensó Candy – Si- dijo finalmente en voz alta.

¿Quieres bailar conmigo Candy? Para que recuerdes Escocia – dijo galantemente Terry utilizando las mismas palabras que había utilizado aquel verano, días antes de que debieran separarse por primera vez.

Candy se paró frente a el y comenzaron a mecerse lentamente ante el compás de una canción que Terry tarareaba en el oído de la joven, Candy podía sentir como su piel comenzaba a erizarse al sentir el aliento del castaño en su cuello, instintivamente sus cuerpos comenzaron a buscarse mutuamente hasta fundirse uno en brazos del otro. Candy levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules del aristócrata, quien tenía escrito en sus ojos un mensaje que la chica no pudo descifrar.

Perdidos en su intercambio de miradas habían detenido el baile que los llevó a tal proximidad, Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a delinear suavemente los contornos del rostro femenino, Candy cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante tan delicados toques pero aun así pudo sentir la proximidad que el joven iba adquiriendo.

Te amo Candice White –

Y eso fue lo último que pudo oír antes de que Terry fundiera sus labios en un beso tan esperado por ambos. En ese beso, quedaron plasmados todos los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, era realmente increíble el conjunto de emociones que embargaban a Candy en ese momento, ella sabía que lo que hacían no era correcto, pero ya no podía recordar el por qué.

Nunca he dejado de amarte Candy, en todo este tiempo siempre has sido tu la dueña de todos mis afectos – decía Terry aun contra los labios de la rubia – te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré… ya hable con Susana al respecto…

Susana – repitió sobresaltada Candy mientras se alejaba del joven.

Tranquila mi amor, ya todo esta aclarado, yo ya hable con ella…

No, no puedes Terry, Susana te necesita, no puedes abandonarla.

Y tu ¿no me necesitas acaso? – le replicó Terry

No es lo mismo,

Claro que no es lo mismo, nosotros nos amamos Candy y eso marca la diferencia.

Si, Terrence tenía toda la razón, ella lo necesitaba como necesitaba el aire para vivir, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Susana intentando suicidarse aquella fría noche de invierno, Candy sabía que ella podía vivir… no, mas bien podía sobrevivir sin Terry, pero Susana ¿podría hacerlo?.

No Terry, yo ya no te amo – mintió la joven – tienes razón, te amé intensamente, tu fuiste mi razón de ser por mucho tiempo y nunca en la vida he tenido que hacer algo tan difícil como olvidarte, pero lo logré. ¿recuerdas que cuando nos despedimos en New York yo te prometí que sería feliz? Pues bien, cumplí mi promesa.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó Terry con el rostro desencajado por el dolor.

Lo que oiste. Terry, yo continué con mi vida, al principio no fue fácil, pero el tiempo lo cura todo, yo… me voy a casar.

NO ME MIENTAS! – estalló el actor – no puedes casarte con nadie más, YO TE AMO, acaso para ti eso no sirve de nada.

Terry – comenzó Candy al borde del llanto – no me malinterpretes, yo te quiero y mucho y lo voy a hacer siempre, pero no te quiero de la manera en la que tu quieres que lo haga. Yo me volví a enamorar y me voy a casar con el.

Y el beso que nos dimos ¿acaso no significa nada?

Si, fue un beso de despedida – respondió ella secamente.

Terry apretó la mandíbula ante la respuesta de Candy, no podía creer que de sus labios saliera una respuesta tan fría.

¿Quien es? ¿lo conozco?

Para que saberlo, eso no importa.

CLARO QUE IMPORTA – grito – ¿acaso no merezco saber el nombre de aquel que se convertirá a partir de hoy en mi mas acérrimo enemigo?

Basta Terry, creo que ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, ahora por favor retírate y vuelve a tu destino.

A Susana querrás decir

Si, a Susana, ella te dará todo el amor que yo no puedo darte – dijo Candy luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

Candy – dijo Terry mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus profundos ojos – aunque no lo parezca me alegro que encontraras tu felicidad, pero recuerda siempre que te amo con todo mi corazón y que eso nunca va a cambiar. Toda mi vida me he recriminado de todos los errores que he cometido, pero ninguno se compara con aquel en el que te permití marchar aquella noche de New York.

Yo esta noche me presentaba ante ti, con el corazón en la mano, con la esperanza de que aceptaras ser mi esposa y remediar así una seguidilla de eventos desafortunados, pero por el contrario regresaré a casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero creo esto es lo que me tocaba recibir y así abrir los ojos ante la más cruel verdad, yo nunca te merecí.

Adiós Candy, gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida, gracias por alguna vez haberme amado y gracias por este último beso que te prometo atesoraré por siempre en mis recuerdos.

Diciendo esto y ante la mirada atónita de Candy, Terrence dio la media vuelta y sin volverse a mirarla otra vez, salió del departamento. La joven sin poder resistir más cayó al suelo llorando sin consuelo, lo que acababa de hacer había sido sólo una gran mentira y no podía creer que Terry le hubiera creído tan rápido. Pero había sido mejor así, Terry volvería con Susana y ella tendría que volver a aprender a vivir.

Fin Flash Back.

Sentada en su escritorio, Candy estaba entregada por completo a su trabajo, estaba organizando un evento benéfico, el cual tenía como fin recaudar fondos para un hospital de niños con enfermedades terminales. Frente a ella, había una pila de carpetas, en las cuales Annie había recaudado la información de todas las entidades que ofrecían shows para animar este tipo de eventos.

Gracias a las influencias del apellido Andrey, todos se ofrecían a cooperar en los eventos que la hija del señor Williams organizaba.

¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Annie al entrar en la oficina de Candy.

Bien querida, pero pasa toma asiento – respondió Candy dejando los papeles que estaba revisando sobre su escritorio por primera vez en aquella mañana

¿Ya chequeaste la lista de los shows?

No todavía, pero ya voy a llegar – dijo sonriendo

Candy, estás trabajando mucho, ¿por qué no permites que te ayude?

Porque te vas a casar dentro de un mes y sé todo el tiempo que te toma la organización de tu boda. Pero no te preocupes, la gala es la próxima semana y te prometo que después de eso me tomaré un descanso de la oficina y así podré ser por fin una buena dama de honor – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Mmmmm, prométemelo, y también prométeme que después que regrese de mi viaje de bodas me permitirás que te ayude más.

Está bien Annie – dijo Candy rindiéndose ante la mirada de preocupación de su hermana.

No puedo creer que falte tan poco para que me case finalmente con Archie.

Ves, te dije que tu paciencia iba a rendir sus frutos.

Si, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, pero se me había olvidado preguntarte… ¿vas a traer pareja a la boda?, me tienes que confirmar para poder apartar los lugares en las mesas.

Jajajajaja, que cosas dices Annie – dijo Candy explotando en una sonora carcajada – de donde voy a sacar una pareja yo.

No le veo lo gracioso, Candy, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa, deberías comenzar a re hacer tu vida.

Pero si ya lo hice, me fui a vivir con los chicos a la mansión y comencé a trabajar ¿qué más necesito?

Un hombre Candy – dijo la morena mientras su hermana arrugaba en entrecejo – perdóname que sea tan directa pero ya estamos grandes y podemos hablar de estas cosas sin tapujos… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te besó un hombre?

ANNIE – dijo la rubia escandalizada - ¿desde cuándo te volviste en una mujer tan liberal?

No seas anticuada Candy o de verdad te tomaste tan apecho las clases que la hermana Gray nos daba en el San Pablo, y además no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Hay Annie, la última y única persona que me ha besado es Terry – confesó finalmente Candy con un suspiro.

No es mi intención hacerte revivir recuerdos dolorosos, pero hay que ser realistas. Tienes que dejar los recuerdos atrás y comenzar a vivir tu vida, así que prepárate, que mañana tu y yo saldremos a una velada que organizan en la casa de los Jackson.

Pero Annie… - intentó pelear la rubia.

No, no aceptaré tus berrinches, ya está decidido.

Muy bien …. Hermana Gray…. Parece que tu sí le tomabas mucha atención porque te has vuelto igual de cabeza dura que ella – bromeó Candy mientras Annie luego de poner una cara de sorpresa se unió a las risas de su amiga.

Ya verás Candy, no permitiré que asistas a mi boda sola – pensaba Annie mientras abandonaba el edifico de las oficinas Andrey, para ir a reunirse con Albert y Archie, sus cómplices en su macabro plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chicas, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la demora, espero que les guste…

Capitulo IV

Un nuevo rubro.

Necesito un café por favor

Candy, por fin despiertas, crei que no te veríamos hasta la hora de almorzar – se burló Archie.

Tu sabes que no soy buena madrugando – se defendió Candy.

¿Y cuando trabajabas en el hospital?

Eso era distinto, mis guardias nocturnas las hacía con gusto, tu sabes que adoro trabajar. Pero tener que sonreír como una muñequita toda la noche no tienes sentido. De verdad que admiro a Elisa que puede hacer esto todas las noches – sentenció sinceramente Candy.

Pero podrías verlo como un trabajo pequeña ¿Cuántas confirmaciones de asistencia aseguraste anoche para tu evento? – intervino Albert.

Tienes razón, pero prefiero una semana de trabajo arduo en la oficina…. Cuando Annie vuelva de su viaje de bodas y como esta tan deseosa de ayudarme le pediré que me reemplace en estos eventos sociales, a ella se le da mucho mejor que a mi.

La noche anterior Candy había sido casi obligada a ir a una cena en casa de los Jackson, si bien al principio invento una y mil excusas para no asistir, finalmente tuvo que acceder ante la posibilidad de poder promocionar su obra benéfica.

Todos los asistentes a la reunión quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver entrar a los Andrey, sobre todo porque no era usual que los acompañara la hija del Señor William, pero a pesar de la poca experiencia que Candy poseía en este tipo de eventos sociales se desenvolvió a la perfección, logrando gracias a su dulzura natural encantar a todos los asistentes, asegurando así, asistencia de la más alta sociedad de Chicago a su gala de beneficencia.

Si bien Albert, Archie y Annie se sentían muy orgullosos del trabajo que Candy había desempeñado aquella noche, se sentían también muy decepcionados, ya que estaban seguros que algunos de los jóvenes presentes lograría llamar la atención de la joven. Pero sus ilusiones se fueron por la borda al darse cuenta que Candy trataba a jóvenes y ancianos con la misma sonrisa amable que le brindaba a todo el mundo.

Parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos – dijo suspirando Archie antes de tomar la mano de su prometida y llevarla a la pista de baile.

Cerca del medio día, Candy hacia su arribo a la oficina, las secretarias le tenían sobre su escritorio la correspondencia y un listado de actividades que debía realizar durante el día.

A penas entro a este lugar ya tengo todo el día ocupado – pensó la rubia haciendo un puchero.

Señorita Candy – la llamó su secretaria.

¿Sí?

Una señora está esperando desde muy temprano por usted y pregunta si podría recibirla

¿Quién es?

Dice que viene por el evento, a proponerle un negocio.

Bueno, dile que pase – respondió intrigada ante su visitante.

Candy estaba desocupando su escritorio cuando sintió unos golpes es su puerta.

Adelante – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para guardar la correspondencia sin leer en una de las gavetas.

Que gusto verla de nuevo señorita Andrey.

Sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza Candy supo de quien se trataba, levanto levemente la cabeza y vio frente a ella a una elegante dama que utilizaba una pañoleta que tapaba su cabeza y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus profundos ojos azules.

Señora Baker – respondió finalmente Candy acercándose.

Creí que no me reconocerías – sonrió Eleonor – mal que mal, solo nos vimos una vez.

Pero usted no es una persona que se pueda olvidar fácilmente señora – sonrió en respuesta Candy.

Lo mismo digo querida, pero por favor no nos pongamos formales y llámame Eleonor y yo te llamare Candy ¿te parece?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa? – pensó la pecosa – está bien Eleonor.

Y dime Candy ¿Cómo has estado?, la verdad es que nunca me imagine que podrías estar trabajando en un lugar así – dijo la actriz mientras tomaba asiento frente a su anfitriona. – por lo que sé de ti este me parece que no es tu ambiente natural.

Jajajaja – rio Candy de buena gana – tienes razón, nunca me imagine trabajando en una oficina como esta, pero ya era hora que asumiera mis responsabilidades dentro de la familia. Además puedo utilizar todos los contactos de Albert para ayudar a más gente de la que auxiliaba cuando era enfermera.

Vaya como has cambiado en este tiempo, cuando te conocí en Escocia eras solo una chiquilla, pero ahora te has convertido en una mujer… además hay algo distinto en tu mirada, ya no brilla como antes – pensaba Eleonor mientras oía hablar a la joven – me alegro que hablaras acerca de todas las actividades que realiza el consorcio Andrey, ya que al parecer mi idea no era del todo errada.

¿Idea? – pregunto Candy intrigada.

Así es, te dije que venía por negocios – dijo la dama poniéndose seria.

Los ensayos lo dejaban cada vez más exhausto, el estreno de la obra estaba por llegar y como siempre sucedía el joven actor se iba impacientando cada vez más. Pero a pesar de la carga de stress que tenía sobre sus hombros en esos días cuando se dirigía a su casa hacia todo lo posible por cambiar su actitud.

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Susana había comenzado a sentir cierta culpa, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que la estaba haciendo. Por lo mismo todas las noches al llegar a casa se sentaba a la mesa con ella y le charlaba acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el teatro o de cualquier otra cosa que el sabía podía agradar a su esposa. Luego se iban juntos a la sala donde tomaban un café y en ocasiones le permitía a Susana ayudarlo con los diálogos de la obra.

¿Quieres tomar más café amor?

No gracias, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy – respondió el actor de manera suave.

Y dime ¿hay mucha gente invitada al estreno? – continuó preguntando Susana.

Me extraña Susy, tú conoces tan bien como yo los estrenos de temporada y además trabajaste con Robert más tiempo que yo, por lo que me parece imposible que te olvidaras de las fiestas que realizaban.

Tienes razón – dijo Susana riéndose, pero súbitamente bajó la vista- y hablando de la fiesta… ¿me pedirás que te acompañe?

Susy, no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Terry poniéndose serio.

¿Por qué no? Ya ha pasado tiempo Terry, ya no sería un estorbo para ti, pero por favor déjame acompañarte esa noche, yo sé lo importante que es para ti.

¿Estás segura que no tendrás problema? – insistió Terrence.

Muy segura, es más, si quieres solo voy a la obra y a la recepción, luego puedo pedirle al chofer que me recoja en el teatro y tu te vas a la fiesta – dijo la rubia animadamente.

Está bien Susy, pero si esa día no te sientes bien no te permitiré ir.

Gracias Terry – exclamó la joven mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y le besaba la mejilla.

Qué fácil es hacerla feliz – pensó el castaño mientras la veía alejarse - si yo tan solo pusiera un poco más de mi parte estoy seguro que esto podría funcionar. Susana es una joven bonita, inteligente, delicada y por sobre todo me ama… ¿Por qué yo no puedo amarla?

Flash Back.

Cuando volví a New York, luego del rechazo de Candy, me costó volver a retomar las riendas de mi vida y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que me había dicho mi padre hacía mucho tiempo atrás…

Terrence, ya eres un hombre y tienes que aprender a manejar tus fracasos, un futuro duque no puede tener problemas de poca tolerancia a la frustración – me dijo mi padre en tono severo en aquella ocasión.

"_Poca tolerancia a la frustración_" ja, cómo pretende que sepa manejar mis errores si eso es todo lo que he hecho en mi vida… todo se resume en error tras error. Pero qué diablos, si eso es lo que tiene para mí el destino que así sea, ya no seguiré luchando, no pretendo convertirme en uno de los personajes de Shakespeare que luego de un drama sin fin terminan al borde de la locura, porque al parecer la locura a mi me alcanzó a muy temprana edad.

Solo han pasado un par de semanas desde que me votó de su vida, y yo sigo aquí dándole vueltas en mi cabeza todas esas palabras que me lanzó sin remordimientos.

"_Tienes que volver a tu destino"_ me gritó, _"Yo continué con mi vida"_ me echo en cara, así que ¿qué más me queda por hacer?... retomar la vida que deje en esta ciudad en la que tantos sueños me forje y aceptar que ella no sería parte de ellos, por otro lado, tenía que saldar la deuda impaga que había dejado con Susana, ya que por mucho que me duela, ella no merecía pagar por nuestros errores.

Me levante de la cama en la cual había estado escondido estas semanas, tome una ducha, me rasuré, vestí mi mejor atuendo y me dirigía a la casa de las Marlow a cumplir con Susana, con Candy, pero por sobre todo a cumplir con el destino.

Fin Flash Back.

Eleonor, de verdad te agradezco la oferta, pero no creo que sea adecuada aceptarla – dijo Candy nerviosamente.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó la actriz – tu sabes tan bien como yo de los beneficios que mi propuesta nos traería a ambas.

Si pero, el montar una obra de teatro en tan poco tiempo acá en Chicago no es tan fácil como crees, hay que preocuparse del teatro, de las invitaciones, de la publicidad, de los periódicos y por sobre todo hay que conseguir una compañía de teatro que se comprometiera a presentar su espectáculo sin cobrarnos los honorarios – trató de argumentar Candy.

Querida, ¿oíste algo de lo que te dije? – pregunto Eleonor tranquilamente y con una picara sonrisa en la cara – ya te dije que de lo único que tú tienes que preocuparte es de hacer las invitaciones y de asegurarte de que copemos el teatro, del resto, me encargo yo.

Pero la verdad Eleonor, es que no veo en que te beneficiaría a ti esta presentación.

Candy, tú conoces como es el frívolo mundo del teatro, yo ya llevó más de 15 años actuando y la verdad es que ya estoy pensando en retirarme de las tablas, pero como la mujer activa que soy, estoy pensando una nueva forma de invertir mis energías y quiero dedicarme a la producción y montaje de espectáculos, y para ellos lo que más me importa en este momento es la publicidad de las obras que estoy comenzando a montar con Robert Hathaway, el es un director muy talentoso y últimamente ha montado obras de gran calidad junto a su compañía, de hecho tienen programado el estreno de una nueva obra para dentro de dos semanas. Así que te propongo que hagamos lo siguiente, te voy a dejar una invitación para que vayas a Broadway a ver la obra y para que te reúnas con Robert y ahí decides… ¿te parece? – finalizó la señora Baker con su resplandeciente sonrisa, la que tanto le recordaba a su hijo y a la cual no le podía negar nada.

Esta bien, nos veremos en Broadway dentro de dos semanas – se rindió finalmente Candy.

Así me gusta – dijo Eleonor victoriosa – te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – o dejo de llamarme Eleonor Baker pensó la actriz mientras luchaba por contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y que me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios, se que esta vez me demore más en actualizar pero ya regresé al trabajo y eso me quita más tiempo del que debería. Pero les prometo que no les haré esperar tanto tiempo para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchos** **cariños para todas ustedes y espero sus comentarios (buenos o malos :S)**

**Abrazos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Maka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estimadas, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo DISFRUTENLO!**

Capitulo V

Un nuevo error

Emma – llamó Candy a su secretaria dos minutos después de que la madre de Terry se retirara de su oficina.

¿Si señorita?

Por favor dile a Albert que venga urgente a mi oficina.

Por supuesto, en un minuto.

Candy se paró de su confortable silla y se paseaba de un lugar a otro por la oficina, todavía no podía creer que le había prometido a Eleonor que iría a ver un estreno a Broadway, miraba una y otra vez las invitaciones que tenía en su mano y buscaba en su cabeza una y mil formas de excusarse de la promesa que había hecho.

La rubia podía sentir el peligro que estaba corriendo, para ella solo había un resultado para la ecuación. Teatro más Broadway más Eleonor Baker era igual a Terrence Grandchester. Mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba de solo pensar en ese nombre sintió como unos nudillos golpeaban suavemente su puerta.

Adelante – dijo mientras volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

¿Me mandaste llamar pequeña? – le preguntaba Albert mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

Albert – gritó Candy mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó asustado ante la reacción de su pupila.

Es que…. – titubeó la rubia.

Me estas preocupando, por favor dime que pasó – exigió el joven.

Albert, yo y mi bocota nos hemos vuelto a meter en serios líos – soltó Candy con gran frustración.

Sigo sin entender, puedes ser más explícita – exigió Albert nuevamente.

Toma asiento – dijo la pecosa.

Así Candy comenzó a relatarle a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, de cómo había recibido la visita sorpresiva de Eleonor Baker quien le había propuesto la presentación de una compañía de teatro en Chicago con el fin de reunir fondos para las obras de caridad que representaban los Andrey a cambio de que Candy les asegurara un lleno total en el teatro.

Albert se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras miraba fijamente a su hija, hasta el momento el no había visto cual había sido el gran problema que veía Candy en la propuesta de la señora Baker, así que con ánimos de ser masoquista se atrevió a preguntar.

Y ¿Cuál es el problema? La verdad es que me a mi me parece una excelente idea – sentenció.

Es que aun no te lo he dicho todo…. La señora Baker me dejó una invitación para asistir al estreno de una obra en Broadway en dos semanas más.

Candy, la verdad es que sigo sin ver el problema.

Hay Albert, El director de la obra que se va a estrenar que es el mismo que va a traer a su compañía a Chicago se llama… Robert Hathaway.

Bueno y ¿cual es el problema de que él sea el director? – comenzó a decir el rubio cuando en un segundo el nombre tuvo sentido para él. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras fijaba su vista en la joven.

Candy notó la comprensión en los ojos de Albert y entonces asintió…

Si Albert, el señor Hathaway es el mismo director de la compañía Stratford, a la cual pertenece Terry.

No lo puedo creer, y tú crees que la propuesta de la señora Baker tenga dobles intenciones.

La verdad no lo creo, Eleonor nunca supo que Terry y yo fuimos algo más que amigo y además el ya está casado con Susana y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer contra eso.

Puede ser, pero ahora, obviando el hecho de que lo más probable es que Terry participe en la obra que se presente, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

¿Cuál es mi problema? – estalló Candy – Mi problema es que le prometí a Eleonor que viajaría a New York, la única ciudad de todo el mundo que prometí que nunca más pisaría, a ver una obra de teatro en la cual sin duda va a actuar el hombre del que llevó años enamorada, que por lo demás está casado con otra porque yo lo arroje a sus brazos y que también me prometí a mi misma que nunca más vería – gritó Candy mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Perdóname pequeña – dijo Albert acercándose a ella – sé que mi comentario estuvo muy fuera de lugar y de verdad que me arrepiento de lo que dije, pero cariño, no tienes que preocuparte que a donde vayas yo te acompañaré, tu sabes que no tienes que enfrentar esto sola, como también sabes que ya es hora de que lo enfrentes. La nueva vida que estas llevando te va a obligar a desenvolverte en un mundo distinto, el cual casi obligatoriamente incluye el teatro.

Y tú no vas a poder rechazar ofertas como la que te hizo la señora Baker solamente por tu miedo a reencontrarte con Terry, además yo sé lo importante que es él en tu vida y ya verás como muy pronto vas a poder volver a mirarlos a los ojos sin sentir dolor.

¿De verdad crees eso Albert? – preguntó la rubia mientras levantaba sus ojos color esmeralda rojos por el llanto al rostro de su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto que sí, tu sabes que eres una mujercita muy fuerte y que además te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo el joven de ojos cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Muchas gracias, de verdad no sabría que hacer sin ti – le respondió la joven mientras le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

La gran noche de la gala había llegado y la verdad es que Candice se había lucido, todo había salido a la perfección y al día siguientes los más importantes periódicos de todo el país presentaban artículos en sus páginas sociales y de espectáculos de la maravillosa obra que el imperio Andrey realizaba con la joven heredera a la cabeza.

Esa mañana todos los Andrey se habían reunido en la mansión para comentar los pormenores de la gran noche y para además para hacerle sentir a la joven heredera lo orgullosos que se sentían por el trabajo que estaba desempeñando.

La verdad gatita es que nunca me imagine que una pecosa arma pleitos como tu fuera capaz de organizar las noches más glamorosas de todo Chicago – decía Archie divertido.

Muchas gracias por tu "cumplido" – le respondió Candy mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Archivald, no puedes tratar así a mi hermana, además recuerda que esa pecosa arma pleitos como tú la llamaste está ayudándome en la organización de nuestra boda y no querrás hacerla enojar ¿verdad?, o si no puede llegar a nuestra recepción trepándose a un árbol y entrando por la ventana – replicó Annie generando una carcajada generalizada.

Ya basta chicos o nuestra distinguida amiga nos va a terminar regañando a todos – dijo Albert mientras intentaba reprimir su ataque de risa.

Bueno, yo creo que Candy sabe que todo esto no es más que una jugarreta, pero me gustaría decirte prima que de haber estado Anthony y Stear con nosotros, estarían tan orgullosos de ti como yo lo estoy – dijo emocionado Archie mientras le regalaba una melancólica sonrisa a su amiga.

Muchas gracias Archie, tu sabes que para mi las palabras que me acabas de decir, son como si vinieran de ellos también – contestó la rubia visiblemente emocionada.

Pero bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismo porque hoy es una mañana feliz. La noche anterior fue todo un éxito y además ya estamos embarcados en un nuevo proyecto que estoy seguro será tan o aun más exitoso que la gala de ayer – dijo Albert con orgullo.

¿Ya tienes nuevo proyecto Candy? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – la regaño Annie.

La verdad es que no les había comentado nada porque aun no estoy muy segura de aceptar la propuesta que me hicieron.

Candy, creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto – dijo Albert.

Si lo sé, pero aun no sé qué hacer, entiende por favor que esto no es fácil para mi – respondía Candy bajando la mirada.

Nos pueden decir de que están hablando – exigió Archie.

Veras Archie, hace un par de días recibí la visita de Eleonor Baker…

¿ELEONOR BAKER LA ACTRIZ? – gritó Archie visiblemente emocionado .

Cielos había olvidado que la señora Baker es el amor platónico de Archie y Stear – pensó Candy mientras recordaba todas las fotos de ella que los muchachos escondían bajo los colchones del Real Colegio San Pablo y además recordó que los chicos no sabían que ella era la madre de Terry – si Archie, la misma, y me propuso que montáramos aquí en Chicago una obra que ella está produciendo, para así contribuir a los trabajos que los Andrey hacemos.

SUPONGO QUE ACEPTASTE! OHH DIOS MIO ELEONOR BAKER! – replicaba el joven mientras literalmente bailaba por toda la estancia.

Cariño, por si lo olvidas yo aun sigo aquí – le advirtió Annie tratando de simular un tono de voz celoso.

ELEONOR BAKER, SI STEAR ESTIVIERA AQUÍ – seguí hablando solo Archie sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su futura esposa.

Parece que tu primo no aceptará un no por respuesta – le dijo Albert a Candy sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

SI CANDY, POR FAVOR DI QUE SI!

Candy observó el rostro de su padre, de su hermana y finalmente el de su primo, y vio en ellos tal expectación ante la posibilidad de rodearse con las estrellas de teatro que no pudo más que bajar la cabeza y decir casi en un suspiro.

Está bien, en diez días más iremos todos a Broadway a reunirnos con Eleonor.

Todas las mañanas Susana realizaba la misma rutina, tomaba desayuno sola, ya que Terry se iba muy temprano al teatro, y cerca del mediodía se dirigía con su dama de compañía al mercado a realizar las compras del día, ahí se dedicaba a escoger las frutas y verduras más frescas, esmerándose para conseguir para su marido solo lo mejor. Luego ambas mujeres antes de volver a la casa se dirigían al puesto de los periódicos, ya que a Terry le encantaba leer la sección de arte mientras se tomaba un vaso de Brandy en su despacho antes de ir a dormir.

Por lo mismo aquella noche mientras Terrence servía el licor, pudo ver como siempre el periódico impecablemente doblado sobre la mesita junto a su sillón favorito. Para el joven actor, este ritual era sin duda el más relajante del día, ya que por fin Susana se había acostado y el podía dejar de controlar su temperamento y dedicar todo su interés a las críticas de espectáculos de las distintas producciones que se realizaban en todo el país.

Comenzó a hojear el ejemplar lentamente fijando su atención en los encabezados con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos llamara su atención, pero en esta ocasión no fueron unas letras las que llamaron su atención, sino una fotografía. En ella podía ver a un joven de unos 28 años, de cabellos largos y sonrisa amable, al verlo inmediatamente recordó aquellos años vividos en Londres, donde el mismo hombre que ahora veía elegantemente vestido lo había ayudado en una pelea afuera de un bar.

Albert? – exclamó incrédulo y en voz alta.

Pero lo que definitivamente terminó por dejarlo con la boca abierta fue el siguiente rostro que pudo apreciar, ahí, parada junto a su amigo de juventud estaba ella, la mujer que hace un año le había roto el corazón, ahí estaba sonriente, elegante, más mujer y definitivamente más hermosa Candice White Andrey.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que veía y se dispuso a leer lo que estaba frente a el:

"_(…) Desde décadas la familia Andrey ha sido un referente en lo que ha glamur y fineza se trata y esta no ha sido la ocasión de defraudarnos. Mostrando un extraordinario sentido de la vanguardia y trasladando a nuestro país los más exquisitas tendencias europeos, la heredera del imperio Andrey, Candice, deleitó a toda la sociedad de Chicago con la gala de beneficencia que organizó anoche, gala de la cual les aseguro se seguirá hablando por mucho tiempos y que dejara un parámetro para todas las damas de sociedad que tendrán que competir con la nueva marca de tendencias que la señora Andrey ha dejado para este año (…)"_

Terry miraba aun incrédulo la hoja del periódico repasando las frases que se habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza _"las tendencias que la señora Andrey ha dejado para este año"_. Candy marcando tendencias en un área tan frívola como lo eran las reuniones sociales… la últimas vez que la había visto, ella trabajaba como enfermera y ahora la veía como toda una dama de sociedad, codeándose con los más altos personajes de Chicago.

No puedo creerlo ¿En qué te has convertido Candy? – Pensaba Terry – tanto te ha cambiando la vida de lujos, estoy seguro que tu marido debe consentirte en todo, debes tener muchos carruajes, sirvientes, vestidos, joyas… cosas que yo nunca te hubiera podido dar. Te ves tan feliz en la fotografía junto a Albert… ¿habrás sido tan feliz a mi lado como lo eres al lado el él?.

Y justo en ese instante un clic de comprensión se escuchó en su cabeza… "la señora Andrey" ….. no podía ser….

¿Candy se casó con Albert?

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS.

TAMBIEN QUIERE AGRADECERLES DE CORAZÓN A TODAS MIS AMIGAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS:

CARYGRANDCHESTER.

LIZETHR

PAULA GRANDCHESTER

SELENE GRANDCHESTER

.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL ANIMO Y BUENAS VIBRAS.

TAMBIEN SALUDOS A TODAS AQUELLAS AMIGAS QUE DISFRUTAN DE MANERA ANOMIMA ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO ALGUN DÍA CONOCER SU OPONION.

AHORA SI NO LAS ABURRO MÁS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

DEJEN REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!

MaKa


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Esperanzas

A Terry se le hacía cada vez más difícil de asimilar lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, no lo podía creer, su amigo, su hermano, le había quitado a la mujer de su vida de la manera más vil, ya que cuando él la fue a reclamar a Chicago fue el mismo Albert quien no le permitió acercarse a ella y le había aconsejado que volviera a New York con Susana. Claro que si, ahora todo encajaba, lo que Albert le había dicho de que Candy había seguido con su vida y luego las crueles palabras que la rubia le había escupido en la cara.

Una sonrisa sarcástica asomaba en su rostro, no podía haber sido tan estúpido, los dos se habían reído en su cara… y el que se había mostrado tan comprensivo cuando años atrás había recibido una carta de su entonces novia donde le informaba que se iba a llevar a vivir al rubio con ella para cuidarlo de su amnesia y el tontamente se lo había permitido confiando ciegamente en aquel hombre quien le había demostrado la más desinteresada amistad. Pero ahora podía mandar al infierno su supuesto desinterés, ya que le había robado lo único preciado de su vida, a la mujer que había amado con locura desde que la conoció aquella noche de bruma en medio del Atlántico, a su Candy.

Termino de servirse du tercera copa y de prender otro cigarrillo mientras caía pesadamente sobre su sillón. Luego de tantos meses pensando en la razón por la cual la dueña de su amor lo había expulsado de su vida de una manera tan cruel, tanto que había imaginado que esas palabras habían sido dichas exclusivamente como una forma de obligarlo a volver con Susana, recién hoy se daba cuenta que ya no había ninguna excusa para seguir viviendo del pasado, ya que cada una de las palabras habían sido ciertas, ella lo había olvidado y había encontrado un nuevo amor, uno que no le había hecho el daño que el si le había infringido, uno que no la había abandonado a su suerte en un país extraño y que por el contrario la había acompañado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida…

El joven dejó momentáneamente su vaso sobre la mesa para poder reclinar su cabeza contra sus manos y apretar con fuerza su sien, con el fin de evitar que su cerebro estallara como estaba seguro que pronto pasaría. Luego de pasar unos segundos en esa posición, se levanto lentamente, volvió a llenar su vaso y suspiró profundamente…

Candy, mi amor, espero que seas muy feliz y que por tu bien y por el de tu esposo, te deseo que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino… Salud – dijo mientras levantaba su copa hacia la negra noche que en ese momento reinaba sobre el cielo de New York.

/_/

Bueno chicas, está todo listo para nuestro viaje a Broadway, los pasajes ya están comprados y el hotel reservado, así que si tienen que hacer alguna compra háganla pronto para que no tengamos ningún retraso – decía un hiperventilado Archie, quien había tomado bajo su responsabilidad la organización del viaje que él esperaba con tantas ansias.

Míralo Candy, ya tiene todo listo, pero te aseguro que ni siquiera sabe cuál será el color de los manteles de la recepción de nuestra boda – dijo Annie en tono de reproche contra su futuro esposo.

Annie, tu sabes cómo son los hombres querida y más uno como tu futuro esposo, cuando quiere algo se obsesiona, es igual a Stear, o si no recuerda que con tal de poder reparar un avión fue capaz de entrar a la villa de Terry en Escocia- dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios recordando a su fallecido primo.

Candy seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Annie se había quedado callada y la miraba fijamente.

¿Pasó algo querida? – preguntó la rubia a su hermana – te quedaste callada de repente.

Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba nombrar a Terry – dijo Annie asombrada.

OH – dijo Candy al percatarse que su hermana tenía razón – no me había dado cuenta.

¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme Candy?

No – mintió muy mal la rubia.

Candy… te conozco, ¿qué pasó?. Llevas años esquivando el tema de Terry y de un día para otro hasta eres capaz de recordarlo en la más banal de las conversaciones… si es así al parecer has estado recordándolo más de la cuenta, o quizás te encontraste con el… o te escribió una carta... Vamos Candy dime que pasó porque tú sabes que mi imaginación es más peligrosa que la verdad! – le rogó la morena mientras la miraba a los ojos con sus profundos ojos azules.

Hay Annie…es que en verdad no puedo contártelo.

CLARO QUE PUEDES! Tú sabes que entre nosotras no hay secretos querida, puedes confiar en mi.

Annie, lo que pasa es que en Broadway la obra que vamos a ir a ver será protagonizada por el…

¿Qué?, y aun así vas a ir a verla y además pretendes traerla aquí a Chicago… ¿comprendes todo lo que eso implica? Estarías obligada a tratar con Terrece.

Lo sé Annie, por supuesto que lo sé, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La señora Baker tiene razón, esta es una excelente forma de obtener ingresos para nuestras obras y yo no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así por los fantasmas de mi pasado. Por lo mismo con Albert decidimos que si yo debía viajar iríamos todos, para no sentirme tan sola.

Querida… no sé qué fue lo que pasó entre Terry y tu, ya que estoy segura que todo tu sufrimiento va más allá del accidente de Susana. Cuando llegaste de New York, luego de haber roto con Terry, llegaste destruida, pero con el tiempo tus ojos comenzaron a recobrar su brillo, pero unos meses después fue como si se hubiesen apagado para siempre… tus ojos que en algún fueron una fuente de consuelo para los que te rodeamos, ahora no expresan emociones, no sonríen como solían hacerlo.

Lo sé, pero por favor entiéndeme que esto todavía es muy doloroso para mi. Cuando lo vi por última vez no tenía ninguna intención de volver a verlo, pero creo que ya es tiempo de enfrenta a mis demonios, yo fui la que lo envíe a los brazos de Susana y ya no puedo seguir evadiendo la realidad.

Candy, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, fueron las circunstancias las que hicieron que Terry se quedara con Susana, no tu – le respondió la futura señora Andley.

Te equivocas Annie, Terry volvió por mi luego de lo que ocurrió en New York, pero yo lo rechacé, le dije que me iba a casar con otro y le obligue a volver con ella. Yo soy la culpable de todo – dijo la rubia mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lagrimas.

Pero Candy, tú lo amabas ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mentirle de esa manera? – le reprocho la morena ignorando las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de los ojos de su hermana.

Por lo mismo, porque lo amaba fue que lo deje ir. Yo sabía que no iba a poder ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara todos los días sin sentirme culpable por lo que sucedió con Susana.

Eso Candice, perdóname que te lo diga no es amor, es cobardía, estas tan acostumbrada a quedar como la buena chica que puede sacrificarse por los otro, que no tuviste el valor de enfrentar el problema y se lo cargaste todo a él. ¿No te das cuenta el daño que le debes haber causado? Tú te quedaste aquí en Chicago cómodamente llorando por un amor que tu echaste a la basura, pero es él quien tiene que pagar por tu cobardía todos los días al haberse casado con una mujer a la que no amaba, solamente, para demostrarte el amor que el SI siente por ti. No puedo creer lo egoísta que fuiste Candy. – le dijo Annie molesta.

Candy nunca había visto a su hermana de esa manera, sin duda sus palabras le habían dolido infinitamente pero el dolor no fue causado por la dureza con la que se las dijo, sino porque Candy reconocía por primera vez que todo lo que la joven decía era verdad. Ella durante todo este tiempo había llorado por un amor que ella suponía había perdido por las circunstancias de la vida, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido así, que ella había perdido a Terry por no haberse atrevido a pelear por él como el si había peleado por ella.

Candy – volvió a comenzar la morena luego de un momento de silencio – tu sabes que lo que te digo no lo hago con la intención de mortificarte más de lo que ya estas, pero tienes que darte cuenta del error que cometiste.

Pero Annie, entiende que Susana lo necesitaba más que yo – se defendió

No me digas – le dijo Annie en tono sarcástico – si lo dices por el asunto del intento de suicidio, para mi eso siguen siendo solo escusas o acaso Candy, ¿tú no estás muerta ahora?, tu dejaste de vivir desde el día en que Terry se marcho ¿o me equivoco? ¿por eso dejaste el hospital verdad? Si bien tu cuerpo sigue aquí querida, la Candy que yo conocí murió hace mucho tiempo.

Annie, basta por favor, ¿de qué sirve hablar de esto ahora? – le recriminó la pecosa.

Tan ciega estas Candy que no puedes ver que este viaje a Broadway quizás sea una nueva oportunidad para ustedes.

Annie, por favor no digas tonterías

¿tonterías? No ves que todo se está presentando para que tengas la oportunidad de estar con Terry… el ofrecimiento de la señora Baker justo ahora que estas comenzando a retomar las riendas de tu vida, el viaje a Broadway justo para el estreno de la nueva obra de Terry. Candy, lo vas a volver a ver, tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con el, de explicarle.

No olvides un detalle querida- dijo Candy con dolor en la voz – Terry sigue casado con Susana.

Entonces lucha mujer, vuelve a revivir tus agallas que al parecer murieron contigo el día que Terry se marchó, si una vez fuiste capaz de enfrentar a los Legan, de reponerte de la muerte de Anthony, de huir del colegio San Pablo renegando de la familia que te adoptó, de estudiar una carrera a pesar de no tener un céntimo en tu bolsillo, de cuidar a Albert cuando tuvo amnesia a pesar de que la sociedad te apuntaría con el dedo, entonces créeme querida que la Candy que yo conocí lucharía por el hombre que ama, sobre todo si este está atado a un matrimonio sin amor solamente por un estúpido asunto de honor.

Candy quedó muda ante las palabras de su hermana, por un momento todo lo que dijo la joven le parecía abominaciones, pero mientras más vueltas le daba en su cabeza se daba cuenta como un fuego que hace mucho no sentía en su pecho comenzaba lentamente a hacer que su corazón latiera con más fuerzas.

Annie tenía razón, tenía que luchar, no podía seguir culpando a la vida de un error que sin duda alguna había sido solo suyo, por haber sido una cobarde y no haber luchado por Terry como el había luchado por ella.

Terry mi amor ¿podrás perdonarme? – pensaba la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se volteaba para enfrentar nuevamente a su hermana.

Tienes razón Annie, fui una cobarde… no sé si Terry me escuchara, conociendo lo orgulloso que es, no lo creo, pero le diré lo que siento, tendrá que escucharme – dijo Candy tratando de convencerse si misma.

Así se habla querida, esa es la Candy a la cual todos admiramos, una que no tiene miedo a ser sincera y que lucha por los que ama.

¿Tú crees que el destino de verdad me está dando una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó la rubia tristemente.

Eso querida, lo sabremos pasado mañana cuando lleguemos a Broadway.

/_/

**Hola a todas! Disculpen por favor si me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero con el trabajo me queda muy poquito tiempo para poder escribir, pero de corazón que lo lamento mucho y les prometo que trataré de actualizar nuevamente lo antes posible, además falta muy poco para el tan esperado reencuentro entre Candy y nuestro amado Terry.**

**También quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas las personas que están siguiendo mi historia y a todas las amigas que me dejan sus reviews… gracias totales.**

**Bueno, sin más que decirles me despido deseándoles a todas una buena semana y espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Maka.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Destellos en la oscuridad

Una corriente a aire helado fue lo primero que sintió Candy al descender del vagón hacia el andén que le daba la bienvenida a New York. Parada en medio del gentío que apresuradamente se reunía con sus familiares los recuerdos se abarrotaban en su cabeza y n o sabía reconocer si el frío que recorría su espina dorsal se debía a las heladas corrientes que precedían al invierno o si se lo debía a los nervios que la embargaban al sentirse tan cerca de el.

Recuerdo la última vez que estuve acá – pensaba – yo había soñado despierta en las una y mil maneras en las cuales podría ser nuestro reencuentro, pero que sorpresa tuve cuando un hombre a rostro cubierto por una bufanda me tomó poco delicadamente de la mano para arrastrarme por todo el andén… - sonrió de medio lado al recordar el recibimiento de Terry hace más de un año atrás.

¿En qué piensas pequeña? - preguntó Albert sacándola de su ensoñación.

En nada – dijo desganadamente.

¿Estás nerviosa? – insistió el rubio.

Un poco, pero más bien estoy ansiosa, sé que tengo que verlo, por lo cual no estoy nerviosa de que pudiéramos encontrarnos de casualidad, sino más bien la ansiedad es por saber cómo se comportará el conmigo al verme frente a el.

Bueno pequeña, más le vale que se comporte como todo un caballero o se las verá conmigo – le respondió su tutor regalándole una sonrisa.

Una vez que Albert encontró el auto que vendría a recogerlos, los cuatro se dirigieron al hotel donde las damas y los caballeros se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder refrescarse un poco del viaje y reunirse en el comedor a comer algo antes de tener que volver a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y acudir al estreno de Terry.

Igual que siempre, Terry cumplía sagradamente su rutina antes de un estreno, en esos momentos luego del ensayo general y mientras todos sus colegas se habían ido a sus casas a descansar un par de horas antes de volver listos para el espectáculo, Terry se encontraba solo en su camerino, repasando una y mil veces sus diálogos y tratando de empaparse de ellos, y así lograr imprimir en su propio carácter las características de aquellos a quienes debían representar.

Pero aquel día y a diferencia de cómo solía ser el no lograba concentrarse del todo, ya que había algo que lo inquietaba y que lo hacía remitirse hacia solo una rubia razón. El coraje que había sentido al verse engañado por la única mujer que había amado y su único amigo aun lo tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya que el talentoso actor aun no entendía como había sido capaz de tamaña traición.

Como fui tan ciego, tenía todo frente a mi, pero mi amor por ella cegaba la verdad, fue por eso que Albert no me dejó verla cuando fui a buscarla a Chicago luego de que ella regresara de New York, en ese momento me dijo que no era digno de ella y lo peor fue que le creí, le creí porque siempre supe que ella era mejor que yo, pero nunca me imagine que mi "amigo" quería sacarme del medio para hacerla su mujer.

Ahora pienso que quizás fingió la amnesia solo son el fin de aprovecharse de la inocencia de Candy y vivir con ella, que estúpido fui en permitírselo, cuando ella me escribió para contármelo yo no vi impedimento alguno para que mi novia viviera con mi mas gran amigo, pero si en algún momento hubiera sabido las pérfidas intenciones de Albert, lo habría sacado de la casa de Candy con mis propias manos. Pero ¿qué podíamos hacer? Yo solo era un chiquillo mientras que Albert era ya un hombre, cuando ella llegó con el corazón roto a su casa luego que se enteró del accidente de Susana lo más seguro es que el la esperara con los brazos abiertos y aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad comenzara su juego de seducción.

Cuando yo estúpidamente volví por ella Albert ya había llevado a cabo todas sus estratagemas y mi Candy había caído a sus pies sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo. Pero por lo menos ahora puedo comprobar que no me mintió, que en verdad ella continuó con su vida y que es feliz, la fotografía no me engaña, puedo ver como sus ojos brillan tal cual lo hicieron para mí en algún momento de nuestras vidas, cuando sin duda yo aun tenía esperanza.

En ese momento el joven sentía como golpeaban la puerta de su camerino.

Adelante – dijo con pocas ganas.

Terry, llevó minutos golpeando ¿te sucede algo?

No madre, es solo que te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me gusta que me interrumpan en mi camerino.

Lo siento hijo pero ¿Cuándo mas puedo hablar contigo?

Te he dicho que puedes ir a casa cuando quieras.

Si lo sé, pero te he dicho que tu esposa no es santa de mi devoción.

Madre, se viniste a hablar de Susana estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

No te preocupes querido, tu bien sabes que para mi tu esposa no es tema – respondió de manera despreocupada mientras Terry le dirigía una mueca en respuestas.

Entonces te pediría que fueras al grano porque ya me estas comenzando a fastidiar.

Está bien, lo que ocurre querido es que te vengo a recordar que hoy para el estreno, tenemos unos invitados muy especiales para Robert y para mi, recuerdas que te conté que estamos buscando la influencia de gente de sociedad para que nos ayuden a programar presentaciones en distintas ciudades del país, bueno, pues hoy nos reuniremos con los primeros….

Basta madre, ya no quiero saber más, tú sabes cuánto me molesta tener que hablar con ese tipo de gente.

Pero si todavía no te digo quienes son…

No me interesa – volvió interrumpir Terry – para mí todo los ricos son iguales. Ahora si no fuera mucha la molestia Sra. Baker, por favor retírese que quiero estar solo.

Esta bien hijo, pero por favor no me llames Sra. Baker, sabes cuánto me molesta.

Muy bien Eleonor – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

No tienes remedio Terrence, nos vemos a la noche – dijo le elegante dama mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse del camerino, pero cuando parecía salir se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, giro un poco el rostro y luego le dijo a su hijo – después no digas que no intenté advertirte –luego salió rauda y se perdió por entre los pasillos del teatro con un Terry que la llamaba con voz desconcertada.

¿qué me habrá querido decir esta mujer? – se preguntó el guapo actor, mientras seguía sospechando de su madre.

La hora avanzaba rápido y los Andley ya estaban preparándose para dirigirse al teatro donde habían quedado de reunirse con la señora Baker. Mientras los caballeros esperaban a que las chicas estuvieran listas, Albert veía divertido como Archie visiblemente nervioso veía una y otra vez su reloj.

Sobrino, estamos muy bien con la hora, no te pongas tan nervioso – dijo el mayor de los jóvenes.

Pero como quieres que no esté nervioso si estoy a punto de ver frente a frente a la mujer de mis sueños – respondió el elegante.

Archivald Cornwell, creí que ya habías conocido a la mujer de tus sueños – le dijo una femenina voz a sus espaldas.

El joven comenzó a voltearse lentamente temiendo el encuentro con su futura esposa, pero al tenerla frente a el, agradeció a Dios por tener aquellos ojos que le permitían ver a tal aparición, con la boca abierta observó a Annie de pies a cabeza quien lucía hermosísima enfundada en aquel largo vestido de seda rojo que enmarcaba perfectamente las pronunciadas curvas de la morena.

¿no me vas a responder querido? – le preguntó la morena divertida ante la cara que su prometido tenía.

Perdón, ¿Qué me decías? – preguntó el joven haciendo que tanto la joven como su tío rompieran en sonoras carcajadas.

¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? – preguntó Candy quien acababa de integrarse al grupo y nuevamente fue turno de los caballeros de sorprenderse de la belleza de la rubia joven, quien usaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto ya que llevaba sus indomables risos recogidos hacia atrás, permitiendo que estos cayeran como cascada sobre su espalda.

Pequeña, luces hermosa, las dos lucen hermosas – les dijo Albert.

Muchas gracias caballero – respondió dulcemente Candy mientras aceptaba el brazo que su protector le ofrecía.

Mientras Annie y Archie avanzaban a subirse al coche que los llevaría al teatro, Albert retuvo unos segundos a Candy para hacerle una pregunta que le había estado rondando todo el día.

Candy, dijo rompiendo el silencio, estás segura de lo que estas a punto de hacer.

No – le respondió sinceramente la pecosa – pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Su tutor la miro directamente a los ojos y encontró tal decisión en ellos que comprendió que no había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para persuadir a la pecosa de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo cual relajando su rostro le dedico su mejor sonrisa para volver a ofrecerle su brazo y acompañarla a reencontrarse con su destino.

En el teatro, la señora Baker se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala VIP, a donde le había pedido a los guardias que llevaran a sus invitados a penas llegaran. Ella sabía todo lo que estaba en juego con esta idea que se le había ocurrido, pero su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, a ella nunca le había gustado la idea de que su único hijo se casara por obligación y no por amor, y por lo mismo ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación con su nuera a quien culpaba de la infelicidad de su hijo.

Ella sabía además que Susana no solo había obligado a su hijo a casarse con ella por pena, sino que también estaba al tanto de lo que la joven actriz había influido en la separación de su hijo con la única mujer que esta había amado, ya que si bien Eleonor no le preguntaba ciertas cosas a sus hijos, Broadway era un lugar muy pequeño y los chismes corrían a la velocidad de la luz, y todos sabían de la hermosa rubia pecosa que había sido la invitada de honor de Terry al estreno de Romeo Y Julieta, la cual solo se había quedado al primer acto y había desaparecido misteriosamente en el receso. De esos rumores a la verdad, a Eleonor solo le tomaron un par de preguntas a la gente indicada, por lo cual la elegante señora estaba casi al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido entre su hijo y la señorita Andley.

En un principio le tomó bastante tiempo el decidirse a hacer algo, pero ante lo último que había sabido de su hijo y la pelea que este había tenido con su esposa se decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer algo, por lo mismo invitó al clan Andley a viajar a Broadway, ya que sabía que de otra manera un reencuentro entre los dos jóvenes sería casi imposible. Eleonor sonrió al pensar en la cara de sorpresa que pondría su hijo esa noche al ver frente a el a Candy, solo esperaba que las cosas se dieran tal cual como ella lo pensaba y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado promocionaría la productora que estaba montando con Robert y además le daría a su hijo una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras Eleonor sonreía al pensar en lo eficiente que era, las puertas del la sala se abrieron para dar paso a quienes ella tanto había esperado, ahí frente a ella estaba los Andley y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo hermosa que lucía en ese momento Candy. La señora Baker recordó Escocia cuando había visto a esa entonces pequeña pecosa entrometida que había llorado frente a ella por su madre y que tanto la había ayudado en la reconciliación con su testarudo hijo y la verdad es que no encontraba casi nada de ella en la elegante mujer que en esos momento tenía frente a ella enfundada en aquel traje negro.

Me alegro que llegaran Candy – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

El gusto en volver a verla es mio Eleonor – le respondió sorprendida ante la cálida bienvenida que le había dado la dama.

Mientras ambas rubias se dedicaban una sonrisa, un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que la más joven volteara y no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa ante la desesperación de su primo de ser presentado.

Disculpe Eleonor pero quisiera presentarle a mi familia, mi tutor el señor William Albert Andley

Un gusto - respondió la señora mientras le extendía la mano-

El gusto es mío – le respondió.

Y Archivald Cornwell y su prometida Annie Britter – dijo finalmente indicando a la pareja.

Señora Baker – dijo Archie mientras galantemente se inclinaba para besar la punta de los dedos de la mano de la atractiva actriz – es un placer conocerla al fin.

El gusto es todo mío señor Cornwell, señorita Britter – dijo extendiéndole la diestra a la morena quien correspondió su saludo.

Por favor señora Baker, llámeme Archie.

Esta bien Archie, entonces yo te voy a pedir, en realidad a todos ustedes que me llamen Eleonor – dijo la dama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras Archie hiperventilaba por haber estado tan cerca de "Eleonor", esta les pidió que la siguieran hacia el palco desde donde podrían todos juntos disfrutar de la presentación.

Todos se acomodaron y Candy no pudo evitar tener una fuerte sensación de que todo eso ya lo había vivido, y se podía ver a ella misma siendo reprendida por la tía Elroy ante las burlas de Neil y Eliza, por lo que tuvo que vagar por el teatro para encontrar un lugar donde poder ver a Terry actuar por primera vez.

Como habían cambiado las cosas, ahora se encontraba en un palco como invitada de honor de nada más y nada menos que Eleonor Baker, la mejor actriz de todo Broadway y la madre de su amor imposible.

Mientras la joven recordaba aquellos momentos que atesoraba en su corazón, tras bambalinas un nervioso actor caminaba de un lado al otro de su camerino, no sabía por qué pero todo el día había tenido un extraño presentimiento que hace unos minutos se había acrecentado y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que ese presentimiento tenía una sola causa de ojos verdes y ese presentimiento no había hecho más que acrecentarse luego de la visita de su madre.

1 minuto – oyó que gritaban.

Vamos Terry, tu eres un profesional y no puedes dejar que estas cosas te pongan tan nervioso, además son cosas que están en tu cabeza, vamos tranquilo y a dar lo mejor de ti – se alentaba el mismo.

TODOS A ESCENA – escucho que el director los llamaba.

Terry tomaba posición en el escenario y pudo ver como el telón se descorría para dejarlo frente a frente ante la multitud que lo recibió con una ovación, el levanto el rostro y a lo lejos pudo ver un destello verde que estaba seguro de haber visto frente a sus ojos y en sus sueños con anterioridad, mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba violentamente. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia el mismo punto, pero los focos de los reflectores le impedían volver a ver ese destello.

Terry… Terry… ¿estás bien? – escuchó que le preguntaba Karen quien acababa de recitar su parlamento y esperaba que su compañero le respondiera.

Ante las palabras de su compañera Terry recobró la compostura y para el alivio de todo el elenco comenzó a recitar sus líneas tal cual siempre lo hacía, pero mientras actuaba su mente estaba en otro mundo, un mundo donde un destello verde en medio de la oscuridad, iluminaba su corazón.

**Chicas, sin palabras, solo pidiendo disculpas por la demora y deseando que lo disfrutes… No me maten, les prometo que el reencuentro viene en el próximo capítulo :p.**

**Gracias totales a todas por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Maka.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Una noche de estrenos

Para todo el público presente aquella noche, el pequeño impase sufrido por el joven protagonista había pasado desapercibido, pero para una rubia en silla de ruedas (que aquella noche la utilizaba exclusivamente para mejorar su movilidad) que estaba habituada a presenciar los ensayos y que en los años que conocía al actor nunca lo había visto vacilar de aquella manera, una creciente preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Terry… - susurro desde su palco justo en el momento que sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Buenas noches Susana – saludo la recién llegada.

Buenas noches señora Baker – correspondió al saludo – que gusto contar con su presencia aquí – dijo la joven en tono de reproche, ya que la veterana actriz siempre evitaba utilizar el mismo palco que la esposa de su hijo.

No te sorprendas tanto Susana, tu sabes que nunca me pierdo un estreno de mi hijo

Lo sé, pero también sé que siempre utiliza otro palco.

Sí, pero esta noche mi palco esta ocupado por unas visitas muy especiales – dijo la mujer enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Susana solo se remitió a mirar a su suegra con mirada fría y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la actuación de su esposo, pero aun así no podía evitar dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Eleonor, le parecía muy extraño que ella le hubiese dado algún tipo de explicación, ya que la joven sabía que no la soportaba, nunca le había perdonado que su madre hubiese obligado a Terry a casarse con ella por su condición y por lo mismo Eleonor evitaba visitar su casa y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra, y por lo mismo que en esta ocasión le hubiese comentado acerca de sus invitados le pareció muy, muy extraño.

-señora Baker, disculpe si parezco entrometida, pero me dejó intrigado con respecto a esas visitas tan especiales suyas, ya que usted nunca suele prestar su palco privado, incluso cuando Terry aun no había conseguido un palco para mi, usted no me dejaba utilizar el suyo .

- es que esto es muy diferente muchacha, las personas que están en mi palco efectivamente son muy especiales y además tengo la intención de hacer negocios con ellos, en cambio cuando tu me pedías el palco era solo con el fin de vigilar a mi hijo y no dejarlo hacer su vida en paz – le reprochó la mujer.

- señora, usted tiene una opinión muy equivocada de mi, yo a su hijo lo amo y si quiero estar con el no es para entrometerme en su vida, sino para ser parte de ella como cualquier buena esposa espera – se defendió una ofendida Susana.

- Susana, conmigo no hace falta que finjas, tu estas con mi hijo por capricho, ya que si realmente lo amaras lo habrías dejado libre para que él fuese feliz – dijo en repuesta Eleonor.

- No le permito que …..

- Susana, ¿Puedes guardar silencio que no le puedo prestar atención a los parlamentos si me estas hablando? – dijo la señora de los rubios cabellos interrumpiendo a la joven y dando por terminada la conversación.

Susana volteó el rostro hacia el escenario tratando de concentrarse en la actuación de su esposo, pero las palabras que su suegra le había dicho seguían atormentándola, ella sabía que la relación con ella era un caso perdido, así que hace tiempo había dejado de invitarla y tratar de acercarse, ya que siempre terminaban igual, ella reprochándole y poniendo en duda el amor que sentía por Terry. Pero aun así se preguntaba quienes eran aquellas personas tan importantes que Eleonor había mencionado, en ese momento volcó su vista hacía el palco de su suegra e intento distinguir los rostros de las personas que estaban ahí, pero la oscuridad del teatro se lo impidió.

En el intermedio me enteraré de quienes son esas personas – pensó la joven.

Mientras Susana no podía dejar de pensar en el otro palco, Eleonor solo la miraba y trataba de esconder su satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, había logrado hacer que Candy viniera desde Chicago, había logrado que Terry quedara tan nervioso que hasta había logrado hacer que por primera vez en su vida vacilara con sus diálogos y había descompuesto a Susana la cual seguramente abandonaría el teatro pronto. Si efectivamente todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

La primera parte de la obra había pasado rápidamente y todos habían bajado a disfrutar de un pequeño refrigerio, Annie y Archie habían aprovechado de ir a saludar a algunos amigos, por lo cual Albert aprovechó el momento para conversar con su protegida.

Candy ¿qué te pasa? – preguntaba por enésima vez Albert a la joven – no has dejado de estrujar tus guantes desde que comenzó la obra.

No me pasa nada es solo un presentimiento – contestó.

¿Presentimiento?

Creo que Terry me vio – soltó

Jajajajajajaja ¿ con la oscuridad del teatro? No lo creo pequeña, son solo suposiciones tuyas.

No Albert, cuando recién comenzó la obra, abrieron el telón y apagaron las luces hubo un momento es que estoy segura que nuestras miradas se toparon.

Yo creo pequeña que estas demasiado nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ver a Terry esta noche en la obra, que te estas imaginando cosas, mejor regresemos al palco y veamos la segunda parte de la obra que por lo demás esta muy buena.

Esta bien, vamos – contestó la rubia y salió junto a su padre para acomodarse nuevamente en sus butacas.

Justo cuando una rubia de ojos verdes salía de la habitación una joven de ojos azules hacia su entrada acompañada por su chofer quien empujaba su silla de ruedas, con sus ojos buscó por todas partes, pero sus ojos no pudieron distinguir nada fuera de lo normal, o mejor dicho a nadie fuera de lo normal, ya que antes de disponerse a salir se había fijado que el palco de su suegra estaba vacio.

Lo más seguro es que esa mujer quisiera amargarme la noche y por eso me dijo lo que me dijo – pensó – por favor llévame a casa, estoy muy cansada, pero antes avísale a mi suegra que me voy – le ordenó a su chofer, mientras le pedía que la dejara en un lugar discreto donde nadie la molestara.

La función terminó de forma majestuosa, todo el público de pie ovacionaba la puesta en escena y sobre todo a los actores principales Terrence Grandchester y Karen Claise, ambos tomados de la mano recibían los aplausos de público con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, pero el castaño seguía nervioso, su intuición y su corazón le decían que hoy pasaría algo especial, sobre todo cuando las palabras de su madre seguían rondándole en la cabeza y sus ojos seguían buscando entre el público incesantemente aquel destello verde que estaba seguro vio al comenzar la función y que tanta turbación le había provocado.

Mientas los actores recibían su merecido reconocimiento, Candy aplaudía como una jovencita quinceañera desde su palco, los ojos le brillaban como hace muchos años no lo hacían y sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban la emoción que estaba sintiendo. El telón comenzó a cerrarse y ella no apartó la mirada de Terry hasta que su imagen fue completamente tapada por la suntuosa tela roja.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del palco se abre dándole paso a Eleonor quien ya venía a buscarlos para que discretamente se dirigieran al restaurant donde tenían las reservaciones, ya que sabía por sus años de experiencia que para toda la prensa que estaba esperando en el vestíbulo sería una sensación verla salir del lugar con el patriarca y los herederos de la familia más poderosa de Chicago.

Por su parte, tras bambalinas, Terry junto a sus compañeros celebraban el reciente éxito de la obra, las sonrisas eran la tónica el rostro de los actores y todos se acercaban a los protagonistas para saludarlos y congratularlos por su actuación.

En medio del júbilo, Terry miró su reloj y recordó que debía ir a cambiarse para la cena de negocios a la cual su madre lo había comprometido, pero a pesar de lo que el pudiera pensar, se encontraba emocionado de asistir, además ya le habían dado la noticia de que su esposa se había regresado a su casa, lo que le daba un plus extra a aquella velada que lo tenía tan intrigado.

¿Les gustó el lugar? – preguntó Eleonor a sus invitados cuando ya se encontraban instalados el uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de New York.

Si, en Chicago no encontramos lugares así – respondió Candy quien no dejaba de asombrarse de cómo la gente se divertía en el lugar.

Eso pasa porque New York es una ciudad mucho mas bohemia, no cómo Chicago, donde la gente es mucho más conservadora – respondió Albert.

Me alegra que les guste – dijo Eleonor – sólo falta que llegue el representante de la compañía y podemos comenzar la noche.

¿Vendrá Robert? – consultó Candy.

No, no puede venir hoy, tenía que asistir a la fiesta de estreno, pero envió a alguien de su total confianza.

Mientras Eleonor respondía a la pregunta de la joven, un joven elegantemente vestido ingresaba al lugar y miraba en todas las direcciones como si buscará a alguien.

No sé preocupen, acaba de llegar el representante de Robert – dijo con una gran sonrisa la actriz quien había visto entrar a su hijo y ahora lo veía acercarse a la mesa.

El primero en notar la aparición del joven fue Albert, quien al verlo no pudo hacer más que palidecer y mirar a su protegida nerviosamente, desde que Eleonor se había puesto en contacto con ellos jamás les había mencionado que Terry estaría involucrado en el asunto y en ese momento no sabía de que manera reaccionaria Candy.

Terry vio a su madre y sin más comenzó a acercarse a la mesa, mientras se acercaba alcanzó a distinguir a una joven morena que estaba seguro había visto antes, pero, ¿Dónde?, cada vez se acercaba más a la mesa mientras seguía con la vista fija en la morena, cuando de pronto, como si todo estuviera claro como el agua… recordó de donde la conocía.

Candy vio la cara de Albert y una sensación extraña comenzó a surgir en su interior, ¿qué habría puesto a Albert tan nervioso? Se preguntaba, luego con la mirada siguió viendo las caras de sus amigos y pudo ver a Archie embelesado viendo a Eleonor y a su novia tan pálida como Albert. ¿Qué está pasando? Volvió a pensar, cuando iba a voltearse en la dirección en la cual sus amigos tenían fijas sus miradas, sintió una presencia justo en su espalda.

Buenas noches – dijo el recién llegado – es un placer volver a verlos a todos.


End file.
